


Panty-Files

by hgiel



Category: H.O.T, JTL, K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon Hee Jun wants to get in on Tony's new style career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty-Files

Hee Jun had made it all the way inside the stock room of Shinenihs, and even began putting on a pair of panties before he got caught.

“Gee, let me guess, you aren’t authorized to be in here, are you?”

Moon Hee Jun looked up at the voice, almost startled into falling over.

Tony faced him, raising an eye brow.

“You’re still here?” Hee Jun muttered.

“W-What’s that suppose to mean?!” Tony stuttered

“I thought you were in the army!”

“Not for almost a month! Why are you here if you didn’t expect me to be here?” Tony asked, then added, “And why are you trying on the panties?”

“I thought since you were gone, I could take over your business.” Hee Jun said cheerfully. “And if so, I need to get behind the product don’t I? Or...in it.”

“You are not taking over my company...” Tony informed him. “I would give it to a hobo before I handed it over to you.”

“Why?!” Hee Jun demanded.

“Because I would come back to a line of scratch and sniff panties.” His voice trailed off.

After a moment, Hee Jun muttered, “Well, this is a good quality long, awkward pause.”

Tony shook his head. “Actually, I was just thinking... that’s kind of a hot idea... Let me show you around.”

He escorted Hee Jun to a closed room. Tony caught his arm as he reached for the door handle.

“There are women trying on our prototypes in there.” He said.

Hee Jun went to knock and Tony stopped him again.

“You learn more if you don’t knock.” Tony explained, then opened a hidden window on the door.

Together, they watched as the women inside tried on underwear.

“This doing anything for you?” Hee Jun asked after a moment.

“No, I’m just jealous.” Tony admitted. “Alright, I’ll show you some ideas we have on the drawing board.”

Tony brought him into his office and handed him a stack of sketches.

“Edible, neon, penicillin,” Tony named the concepts as Hee Jun sifted through them.

Suddenly, Hee Jun froze. “My fangirl senses are tingling.” He tore through the stack before he found what he was looking for. “Rock panties!”

“These panties,” Tony said, indicating the sketch of the underwear with little guitars on it, “Will play a guitar solo whenever they get damp.”

“So I’ll always know...” Hee Jun said softly. “What a wonderful idea! Hey, how about we try some other business venues while we’re at this?”

“Like what?”

“Like put out a tampon line. The slogan can be, ‘Feel fresh and clean with Tony An inside of you’.”

“Or we could do a contraception line with the slogan, ‘When you think Moon Hee Jun, you think birth control’.” Tony offered.

There was a bit of silence before both their faces were over come with wide smiles.

“We’re going to be rich!” Tony cheered.

They high-fived.


End file.
